it_duologyfandomcom-20200214-history
It Chapter Two
It Chapter Two is an upcoming American horror film based on Stephen King's 1986 novel of the same name. Produced by New Line Cinema, KatzSmith Productions, Lin Pictures, and Vertigo Entertainment, and distributed by Warner Bros., it is the second installment in the It duology. It: Chapter Two will be released in September 6, 2019. Cast * Jessica Chastain as Beverly Marsh * James McAvoy as Bill Denbrough * Bill Hader as Richie Tozier * Isaiah Mustafa as Mike Hanlon * Jay Ryan as Ben Hanscom * James Ransone as Eddie Kaspbrak * Andy Bean as Stanley Uris * Bill Skarsgård as Pennywise * Jaeden Martell as Young Bill Denbrough * Wyatt Oleff as Young Stanley Uris * Jack Dylan Grazer as Young Eddie Kaspbrak * Finn Wolfhard as Young Richie Tozier * Sophia Lillis as Young Beverly Marsh * Chosen Jacobs as Young Mike Hanlon * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Young Ben Hanscom * Teach Grant as Henry Bowers * Nicholas Hamilton as Young Henry Bowers * Javier Botet as Hobo/The Witch * Xavier Dolan as Adrian Mellon * Taylor Frey as Don Hagarty * Molly Atkinson as Myra/Sonia Kaspbrak * Joan Gregson as Mrs. Kersh * Stephen Bogaert as Alvin Marsh * Luke Roessler as Dean * Stephen King as Shopkeeper * Peter Bogdanovich as Peter - Director * Will Beinbrink as Tom * Jess Weixler as Audra Phillips * Martha Girvin as Patty * Ryan Kiera Armstrong as Victoria Fuller * Jackson Robert Scott as Dead Georgie * Jake Weary as Webby * Katie Lunman as Chris Unwin * Kelly Van der Burg as Victoria's Mom * Jason Fuchs as Richie's Manager * Joe Bostick as Mr. Keene * Megan Charpentier as Young Gretta * Juno Rinaldi as Gretta * Neil Crone as Chief Borton * Ry Prior as Connor * Owen Teague as Dead Hockstetter * Jake Sim as Belch Huggins * Logan Thompson as Victor Criss * Connor Smith as Carny * Amanda Zhou as Waitress * Rob Ramsay as Meaner Nurse * John Connon as John Koontz (Juniper Hill Security) * Doug MacLeod as Head Honcho * Brandon Crane as Big Guy * Erik Junnola as Scuzzah * Josh Madryga as Scuzzah * Peter George Commanda as Shokopiwah Shaman * Kiley May as Shokopiwah Woman * Lisa Cromarty as Shokopiwah Woman * Kevin Allan Hess as Shokopiwah Man * Stephen Hart as Shokopiwah Man * Rocky L. Burnham Jr. as Shokopiwah Man * Billy Merasty as Shokopiwah Man * Sladen Peltier as Shokopiwah Young Boy * Ari Cohen as Stanley's Dad * Alex Bird as Theatre P.A. * Brody Bover as Shouting Kid * Edie Inksetter as Shouting Kid's Mom * Martin Julien as Janitor * Sonia Maria Chirila as Fishtank Girl * Colin Mcleod as Bully * Declan Prior as Bully * Marko Vujicic as Bully * Eric Woolfe as Nurse * Kate Corbett as Dean's Mom * Shawn Storer as Dean's Dad * Janet Porter as Richie's Mom * Scott Edgecombe as Customer * Anthony Ulc as The Butcher * J. Bogdan as Swearing Patient * Louise Stratten as Audra's Assistant * Laura Thorne as Production Assistant * Tom Duhig as Assistant Director * Carla Guerrier as Police Officer * Liam Macdonald as Dean's Friend * Chris D'Silva as Dean's Friend * Tristan Levi Cox as 4-Year-Old Young Mike * Torian Matthew Cox as 4-Year-Old Young Mike * Lola Del Re Hudson as Betty Ripsom's Legs * Thiago Dos Santos as Twitchy Man Uncredited * Angelica Alejandro as Asian Waitress * Jarett Armstrong as Detective * Todd Davis as Fair Goer/Townsperson * Lyla Elliott as Dead Young Girl * Braeden Gallop as Sick Man * Martavius Gayles as Paramedic * Troy James as TBA * Chris Jiggins as Paramedic * Elena Khan as Derry Townsperson * Divan Meyer as Audience Member * Andy Muschietti as Pharmacy Customer * Aaron Richards as Technician * Noah-Anthony Smith as Derry Concessionaire * Chris Tarpos as Comedy Show Patron * Angela Thompson as Comedy Show Patron * Shannon Widdis as Cheerleader #1 Gallery Posters It - Chapter Two Teaser Poster.jpg Production Stills It - Chapter Two PS 1.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 2.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 3.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 4.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 5.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 6.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 7.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 8.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 9.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 10.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 11.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 12.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 13.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 14.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 15.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 16.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 17.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 18.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 19.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 20.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 21.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 22.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 23.jpg It - Chapter Two PS 24.jpg See also * It Category:Films